Survivor: Chile
, | seasonrun = February 1-18, 2019 | episodes = 14 | season = 4 | days = 39 | survivors = 18 | winner = Titus Lewis | runnerup = Carsen Turner | tribes = | viewership = | cast = | intro = | previous = | next = }} Survivor: Chile is the fourth season of the PM Survivor Series Production This season will be hosted in back to back months like and . The schedule as the previous two seasons remain the same. Twists/Changes * Battle of the Sexes: For the first time, the castaways are divided into tribes based on gender. * Hidden Immunity Idol: A Hidden Immunity Idol will be hidden at both camps. Both idols are usable until the Day 36 Tribal Council. * Kidnapping: Whichever tribe won the Reward Challenge would kidnap a member from the losing tribe to stay at their camp until the next Immunity Challenge. In cases where reward and immunity were combined, the player chosen to stay with the winners would avoid tribal council and become safe. * Tribe Switch: After 12 days of gender wars, both tribes would randomly select a covered box that contained their new tribe, creating mixed tribes. * Double Tribal Council: On Day 18, both tribes competed for individual immunity for an elimination later that night. * Eight Person Jury: This season marked the first time that a jury is comprised of eight members. Castaways Season Summary The season began with the contestants divided into tribes split by gender for the first time. The men's tribe, Antuco, wearing red. The women's tribe, Tacora, wearing purple. Antuco won all four of the Immunity Challenges sending Tacora to all four tribal councils. The women seemed solid at their first council, but the following tribals sensed a split. At their fourth tribal council, feeling on the outs Ryleigh Ferguson used her Hidden Immunity Idol, negating her votes and eliminated Breelyn Miller. On Day 12, the gender divided were officially ended as the two tribes were shuffled. The guys were quick to turn on each after each tribal a guy went after another. Nicola Ferrari's idol play on herself, sent home another guy after a 3-3 split. On Day 19, the tribes were officially dissolved. The men were heading into the merge with six and the women were tied with six. However, at the first tribal council, Dina Gomez was turned on by some of her allies, sending her to the jury. An alliance of Carsen Turner, Isora Darzi, Nicola Ferrari, and Titus Lewis was able to control many of the merge votes. Despite Isora's efforts to flip on the alliance of four, Nicola used her second Hidden Immunity Idol to save herself thus eliminating the season's underdog player, Ryker Hayes. The alliance of four successfully made the final four, and Isora and Nicola were quickly the two targeted. They were forced to make a fire challenge which eliminated notorious villain, Nicola from the game. Carsen won the final Immunity Challenge of the season, and decided to stay loyal to his partner, Titus. At Final Tribal Council, the jury rewarded Titus' gameplay over Carsen in a 5-3 vote. Voting History Trivia * This season holds the record for most retired contestants with a total of five. * This season has the oldest contestant to ever player with Dina Gomez playing at 52. Category:Seasons Category:Survivor: Chile